


Compromise

by aquawawi



Series: Writing and Stuff [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquawawi/pseuds/aquawawi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We could work out a deal."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromise

"You know, the offer still stands." Ryan said as he gingerly messed around with a leaf. "Wouldn't it be a shame if something was to happen to this store?"

"Jesus you again? And yeah, gonna need you to lay off that twiddling." The florist replied disinterestedly to the constant rhythm of broom sweeping and Ryan frowned for the briefest moment before putting on his best face.

* * *

_"Just like, get us some new source of income." Geoff waved off, muffled but understandable from the cigar in his mouth._

_"So, like, anything right?" Ryan started and Geoff sighed from his seat. ”Like it can be_ anything _right?”_

_“Anything worth our time dipshit. Don’t loop your way in an easy one, think of this as penalty for killing my informant.”_

_Ryan scoffed that off. “He was pointing a gun at you!”_

* * *

And Ryan made a mistake. Thought a young impressionable dame would be the one to be frightened into providing the Hunters a new money source, or a chipper little lad that'll do it because he has to do the best to keep the store in one piece. He did not think of this, this snarky youth who's either reading a magazine, sweeping or eating a gum and doing the first two.

It’s his second day here again and Geoff's actually outside to see his best man pull the frightening charm on the florist, whose name he hasn't even grabbed because Ryan was so busy talking to him and he was so busy closing up that Ryan didn't even realize the store closed up until they're both somehow outside. Ryan kept threatening, it got softer each time, and the florist would reply with his own brand of sarcasm.

"I think this dingy joint could use some protection. We could work out a deal." He leaned onto the table with ease as he reached for his gun in case the florist wasn't convinced and a wolfish smirk was beginning to form.

The florist stopped sweeping and looked up to Ryan with that same gaze, but his brows were knitted slightly in confusion and his mouth slanted slightly. "Are you flirting with me?" He asked and Ryan finally realized his gaze was sleepy and bored, and it was slowly changing to oddly amused.

Ryan immediately froze and frowned again. He opened his mouth but an odd voice was what came out instead and he pursed his lips instead. "I. I don't think so." He looked down to that gorgeous tile on the floor and sheepishly looked back at the florist. "M-maybe?"

The florist just blinked before getting a piece of paper and wrote something down. His name it seems, Ray Narvaez Jr. and a phone number. "Call me and let's settle a compromise." Ray winked as Ryan fumbled with letters to form to words and fumed out without a word and saw that cute expressionless florist smile with glee.

The bell to the door rang again however as Ryan peered his head in. "I'm... Uh, I'm Bry.. Ryan! I'm Ryan by the way." He said before rushing out again.

Geoff stared at him with a brow raised as he got in the car. "So did you get the place."

"I think I got a date." Ryan said as he carefully pocketed Ray's number and Geoff squinted at him in disbelief.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short haha  
> http://mazebank.tumblr.com/post/120282747559/ inspired by this post because im on writers block for Superhero AU and this is how i fill the void with raywood.
> 
> ganymedeproton.tumblr.com :my tumblr????


End file.
